


Sketch

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, only barely diverges- written btwn eps, referenced and implied peggy/steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy finds a sketch in Angie's room. Cartinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my tumblr a while ago- thought I'd move it here. :)

It’s foolish, Peggy knows, to have returned to the Griffith so soon after escaping from the SSR, but time is too valuable to waste right now. She has Dottie to deal with, for one- the Russian spy living so very close to her friend. Unbidden springs an image of Angie with a bullet hole between vacant eyes that normally sparkle with such character… She can’t let what happened to Colleen happen to Angie, too. 

Peggy had not wanted to be her neighbor for that very reason, and yet here she is, living next door, attracting lethal Russians, making Angie an accomplice in Peggy’s own crimes against the government, and going so far as to have stashed super soldier blood in her room.

Peggy reaches back behind the books and clutter on Angie’s shelf, digging around until she feels the cool glass of a vial. As she pulls it out of its hiding spot, her hand catches a piece of paper, sending it fluttering to the floor. Peggy puts the vial into her pocket, crouching down to retrieve what she recognizes as one of the order slips Angie is always scribbling on at the automat. She pauses as she gets a look at the other side. 

It’s her. The drawing is by no means perfect- Peggy's nose is sketched a bit to high, her eyes too close together- but it is recognizable and nothing less than flattering despite the less than masterful rendition. Angie clearly put a lot of effort into it, taking care to note where the light had hit her face and lips, shading the curls of her hair, and drawing the smaller details of her hair clip. Peggy considers putting it back, but the paper soon finds itself nestled in her pocket next to Steve’s blood.

It’s funny, Peggy thinks, as she climbs back out of the window and onto the drainpipe, that she should fall in love with two artists in her lifetime.


End file.
